


Bind

by fandomlover532



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Chest Binder, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It is currently 3 am, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, greyskyshipping - Freeform, i need to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover532/pseuds/fandomlover532
Summary: Breathing is something Nate can do but it sometimes gets difficult, thankfully Hugh is there to help him out.
Relationships: Hyuu | Hugh/Kyouhei | Nate
Kudos: 13





	Bind

Nate inhaled before he exhaled slowly as he sat on his bed holding his shirt in his hands trying to keep his breathing even to get used to the tight fit around his chest and back, he continued these actions but his breathing got caught in his throat causing him to choke slightly when he suddenly heard a knock on his door, “Nate, it’s me Hugh. Can, I come in?” He heard the familiar voice of his boyfriend named Hugh ask, sounding patient as he always was with him. “Yeah, you can.” Nate responded while rubbing his throat slightly to massage it in order to breathe a bit better.

Hugh slowly opened the door slowly to let Nate know that he was coming in, once Hugh opened the door he saw Nate sitting on his bed with his shirt in his hands while the rainbow colored chest binder was clear as day wrapped around his tightly and it honestly looked uncomfortable in Hugh’s opinion which worried him, “You okay?” He asked as he walked over to Nate who let out a shaky breath, “Yeah, it’s just really tight.” Nate said as Hugh sat next to him, “Do you, want to take it off? I can help you find a different size in the same color if you want.” Hugh offered as Nate winced slightly while gritting his teeth a bit, “I can take it off, but I don’t think I’ll try to find a different one at the moment. Me and my mom are saving up for that top surgery.” Nate admitted as Hugh was rubbing his back sympathetically.

Hugh chewed at his lip a bit wanting to argue with Nate about getting him a new chest binder since it was obviously uncomfortable for him but he didn’t say anything since Nate could be stubborn when he wanted to be, “Alright.” Hugh said instead then helped Nate take it off who let out a sigh of relief as the chest binder was finally off then set it down on his nightstand, once Nate set the tightening clothing down he put his shirt back on while Hugh was looking away so he didn’t make Nate uncomfortable, “You can look now.” Nate said as he fixed his hair back to its usual messy state.

Hugh looked back over at Nate and felt himself smile as he did, _‘Beautiful.’_ Is the only word that ran through Hugh’s mind as he looked his boyfriend over, Nate was beautiful to him in every shape and form, they started off as childhood friends and now they were dating, when he found out that Nate was transgender he didn’t get disgusted, angry, or even try to convince him otherwise, he knew he was perfect the way he is, he promised him he would be with him every step of the way and keep him safe no matter what since a few guys eyeballed Nate a few times due to him being so feminine which was something Nate couldn't control, but Nate’s flaws and perfections made Hugh fall more in love with him every day.

Nate suddenly felt Hugh wrap his arms around him affectionately and smiled as he leaned his head back then kissed his cheek, “You’re oddly affectionate today Hugh.” Nate said jokingly as Hugh chuckled in response before he kissed Nate's nose, “Can’t help it, I just have the most amazing boyfriend in the world.” Hugh said before he kissed Nate gently who kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care if this ship might be overrated/underrated I ship them WAY too hard. Fite me.


End file.
